Beaten and Broken
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: Shadow is getting strange dreams of a girl every night ever since he was found about a strange girl. Is it really just a dream? Boy am I bad at Summaries...;


Beaten and broken 

Note: This story contains high angst and........BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.....

I can't help myself peoples! After seeing Sonic beat up and thrown in jail inspires me soooooo much! Shot I-It also contains my new (and secret LOL) character: Shade Shot again

Warning: There are couples I'm typing in here that I would never do! That's why I'm going to explain:

Rouge/Knux: This Rouge is a different and nicer Rouge cause I'm not putting no slutty one in here!

Cream/Tails: Their soooooo cute!

No Sonic/Amy in here sorry ; I don't think there kinda good together but that's just my opinion.

And it saves me pain from Jenn....o.o....is scared now

Shadow: pokes me Will you get my pain over and done with?

Me: K, k Shadow! Grins at him Say it...

Shadow: sigh The characters in this story do not belong to her except for Shade herself...happy?

Me: Yay! Sexy voice!

Shadow:...--;

_Help me..._

The black with red striped hedgehog opened his eyes. At least he thought he opened them. Everything was black all around him. He couldn't see anything with his crimson eyes. But he could hear that cry for help.

_Help me..._

He spread his arms out to see if there was a wall he could stand by and follow were it stretched out to. But there was nothing.

"Who's there?" He called out. The same cry came again. But weaker.

_Help...m-...e..._

"Where are you? I can't see you!" He couldn't even pinpoint where directly the voice was coming from. It was like a cave echo all around. There was silence for a few minutes and the hedgehog got impatient. But before he could even yell out in frustration there was the same voice. But in a blood chilling shriek.

_HELP ME!!!!!!!_

There was a flash that brought a black girl hedgehog, her hands held up by cuffs. Just sitting there with her head tilted, blood surrounding the spot she sat in some even slowly dripping from her hair and face. Starring at him with her eye since hair covered her right eye.

That eye.

The violet eye scared him. It wasn't like any other eyes. It was cold. No shine in it. Just lifeless. Of course he's seen dead people, but this one was starring at him like a zombie planning on killing you.

A bloody clawed hand came out to him from above the girl. It was very big and could probably hold the girl and Shadow at the same time.

It lunged at him and Shadow found himself unable to move. It wrapped its finger around him and began digging its claws into him. He screamed out in pain.

"Shadow!" A voice called out to him. But not the same one that cried for help. The hand squeezed and he yelled even louder.

"Shadow wake up!"

A slap out of no where hit his face and he blacked out.

Shadow jolted up gasping for air. Two hands held firmly onto his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic. Tails stood at the end of the bed, worry written all over his face. Knuckles, Cream, her Chao, Cheese, Amy and Rouge stood with him.

"You okay?" Asked the blue hedgehog letting go of his black counterpart. Shadow nodded and held his head as if having a headache or thinking really hard.

Silence fell upon everyone waiting to be told of what was wrong with their friend. Rouge came over to Shadows side and placed a hand on his head checking for a fever.

"Well, you're not sick..." She said. Being almost the oldest (18!) she liked to act as the older sister. Besides she new how to use medical equipment. She stroked his quills and looked at his eyes. "Was it the same dream again?" She asked softly remembering the other nights after he was found having nightmares of a strange girl with a possessed eye of some sort.

He nodded and then his eyes grew wide "It wanted to kill me!" He yelled remembering the large, clawed, bloody hand that tried to kill him only minuets ago.

Rouge placed her other hand on his own and continued to stroke him. "What tried to kill you, Shadow?" She asked looking at him in concern.

"I-I don't know...it was a huge hand! It was trying to kill me! I swear I could feel the pain I-"Rouge placed a finger over his lips to quiet him. "Now calm down, we'll make sure that you wont get hurt by the hand, alright?" She giggled uncovering his mouth.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and made an angry look "Don't treat me like I'm some kid! I know tha-"

"You don't mind watching him do you Sonic?" Rouge said ignoring Shadow. The blue hedgehog nodded getting a chair that was by the brown desk and placing it beside the bed Shadow lay in.

Rouge and the others left except for the little rabbit, Cream. She walked over on the other side of the bed and looked at Shadow holding out a little chao doll to him. "This always helps me sleep at night...he fights off bad dreams...you can have him" She said in the most softest voice you could hear a child speak. He took it and hugged her before she and her chao left the room closing the door behind them. He sighed and looked at the doll. Sonic stood up. "You better get to sleep now, Faker" He said tucking his black comrade in for the night.

Rouge sighed entering the kitchen and turning on the light. She looked in the refrigerator and got out a gallon of milk. Taking a cup she poured some for herself. Someone tugged at her nightgown gently. Looking down she saw Cream and her chao Cheese beside her. "May we have some, Miss Rouge?" She asked in her usual polite way. Rouge nodded and got another cup.

"There has to be a reason for that dream..." She heard a voice behind her handing two glasses of milk to Cream and cheese. Knuckles stepped into the kitchen talking to Tails. "What reason?" She asked getting into the conversation. "That's the problem...we don't know...but since its bugging him all the time we need to at least try and figure out what it means" Knuckles said sitting in a chair. Tails leaned his back against a wall of the kitchen and looked down in thought. Rouge sighed then poured some water that she had gotten out for Knuckles. She walked over to him and handed him the drink.

"Maybe this girl is real!" Tail said pointing one finger in the air as if having an idea. Rouge looked at the young fox "Yes, but where would she be? He usually had dreams of Maria when we were on Ark" She pointed out. Knuckles nodded in agreement along with Cream and Cheese. Rouge drank some of her milk(from the glass you pervs!), then looked up with the 'I have an idea!' look. "I'm going to a party that the government is having tomorrow night maybe we could search for her!" She said. Tails, Cream and Cheese nodded for the idea. "But searching for her will take forever and we don't even know her name..." Knuckles pointed out before drinking some water. "Aw come on Knuxy at least we're trying!" Rouge said giving her little puppy face to him. "Fine, fine..." He said. Rouge hugged him then walked over to the youngsters. "Alrighty then you two, back to be with you!" She giggled as she walked the two back to their rooms. She turned back while Knuckles was drinking and shouted "You too Knuxie!" He spat out his drink and glared at her as she, Cream, Cheese, and Tails laughed at him. She ran off with the three in escape.

The morning sun grew as time past in the sky. All was waking or still sleeping. Some wolves started their hunts for their clans. Owls tucked themselves in trees for rest. Children started another day of summer vacation. Some tiredly woke for jobs or interviews. But not in the house of the heroes.

"SONIC WAKE UP!!!" Yet another pillow was thrown at the hedgehog by Rouge the bat trying to get him to get up for the morning. Sonic curled into a spiky ball and the pillow blew up causing feathers to fly everywhere. "Not again! You're paying for that one bluey!" She yelled as she stomped over to his bed. Knuckles wrapped his hands around her waist trying to hold her back from the snoozing hedgehog. She started to kick and punch out of his grasp. "That hedgehogs head is mine! I'll kill him!" Shadow chuckled at the sight walking in limping on one leg. Rouge stopped her rampage hearing his voice turning ever so slowly to face him. "What the heck are you doing here?! You're still hurt! Go back to bed! I swear if I ever see another hedgehog on this planet their not as difficult as you two!" She yelled. Knuckles sighed and lifted her up onto his shoulder and walked out with an angry bat.

Sonic rolled over to face Shadow standing by the door. "She gone?" He asked in a tired way. The black hedgehog nodded and a pink hedgehog came in. "Hi Sonikku! I heard Rouge, she hurt you yet?" She giggled. "Nooo...What are you doing here Amy?" He said digging his face into his maroon colored blanket. "I came to check on you, my Sonic!" Shadow rolled his eyes seeing that Sonic had done the same. The black hedgehog tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey can you make breakfast? I think it's your turn anyway" She nodded and walked out of the room. "Thanks Faker..."Sonic said from under the covers. "With Rouge here I swear I thought you'd be dead already!" Shadow laughed. Sonic got off the bed and scratched the quills on his head. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Your leg is still hurt from crashing into earth and all..." Sonic said pointing to Shadows left leg that possessed a large scar on it. "Not with all that noise" He remarked. Knuckles entered the room "You guys better come down, we have to go to the mall to buy some outfits for tonight" He said then looked to Shadow "Need help?" Shadow shook his head and the echidna left. Shadow limply walked over to the door and looked to Sonic. "Well come on Faker!" He called then continued to walk to the stairs. Sonic shook his head then searched threw his messy room for his shoes.

"No way! I'm not wearing that! I can't run with that thing on!" Sonic yelled pointing to the tux Rouge held out to him. "Oh come on! It's a party not a race!" She groaned. "Besides your the last one to get an outfit, if you wear this tonight you wont have to wear it again!" Sonic thought about that for a while "You promise?" He asked. She nodded and he grabbed the tux and rushed to the changing room.

Shadow, meanwhile, was done searching for a tux and was just looking around in a wheel chair Rouge demanded he use around a mall. The green emerald beside him in a backpack was there to be used for Chaos Control incase anything happened. He spotted a CD and video game store and wheeled his way in. The people greeted him kindly and he looked at the soundtracks available to listen to. He found a CD and began to listen to it.

/Out of the darkness and into the sun/ I won't forget all the ones that I love/ Gotta/take a chance make a wish/take a risk/ And break away/

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow spotted a blue dress worn by a black hedgehog girl playing a video game at the end of the rack of CDs. Which made him wonder. He looked to the girl and only saw her back, unable to see her face. She had green boots and headband. He stopped the soundtrack he was playing and wheeled over to the girl and the game she was playing. Game cube was the game system. The game he had never known of. And it looked as though she didn't either since she was battling the creature enemies poorly. "Excuse me miss I..." He faltered when he saw the girls face. She had an Amy looking face. But her eyes were violet.

Those piercing violet eyes that gave him such nightmares.

The girl didn't smile, but her eyes grew wide. The green emerald in the backpack glowed uncontrollably. "What the-?!" Shadow yelled. The flash blinded him for a moment then faded away slowly.

The girl was gone.

Did she run away? Why the heck did the emerald glow so brightly? The questions were left unanswered.

"Shadow!" He heard a call and looked behind him. Rouge and the others had come to see what was wrong. They probably saw the emeralds glow also.

"What happened?" Tails asked looking around to see if anything was broken. Shadow looked back to where the girl once was and stared. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "Shadow?" Rouge asked with Knuckles beside her. "I...saw her..."He said. "Saw who? Sonic asked from behind. Shadow looked up at the game TV. It was turned off caused by the emerald. "The nightmare..." He whispered.

The house was quiet for a while. When Shadow had said he had seen the girl, everyone became worried that this girl was either real or a ghost that haunted him. Sure they were still going to the party, but that worried thought lingered in their minds.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay here and rest?" Rouge asked. She had done changing along with the others. Her dress was a dark purple, non sleeved, and strapless. Her gloves were the same color but with dots of gold-ish paint on them. A jeweled necklace was around her neck with the color dark blue. Shadow, already in his black tux like all the other males, shook his head and limply walked out of his room. They came to the living room with the others and Rouge checked the youngsters outfits. Cream had a red dress along with Amy that was lined with pink on the sleeves and tip of the dress. Amy had a long red dress on but the top was white and sleeveless. The Chao had a little red bow on its head and a small necklace. "Is everybody ready to go?" Amy said happily clapping her hands together. Everyone nodded while the chao cheered.

(I know that's a crappy short paragraph but I used it just to show you what the characters outfits look like, alright?)

The party wasn't that great. It was like a ball in a fairy tale that the princes and princesses danced in. Shadow leaned his back against a wall of the large room, watching all the dancers move across the floor. Rouge had begged him to ride the wheel chair, but he didn't want to feel left out just because of a limp leg.

Knuckles, as usual, was dancing with Rouge. Amy and Cream were talking, because Amy's last attempt of getting to dance with Sonic failed again. Sonic was dancing with another girl. Tails soon walked over to Cream and Shadow could see him talk and arm in arm they walked toward the dance floor with the little Chao hovering over them. Amy just sat on a bench. Sonic noticed this and, being the hero he was, walked over to her. Bowed. Then took her hand and they slowly walked to the dance floor.

Shadow sighed and looked around to see if there was a place he could escape to from all of this. He spotted a balcony with large golden see through curtains limply walked over to it. He pushed the curtains opening to enter and walked out to the balcony.

The moon was lit. The stars sparkled. Everything was shined, giving off a blue-ish color. Below the balcony he saw a large pool and maze that people would try to go through for the fun of it.

Walking beside the pool was a dark figure walking slowly around it. He looked more closely with his crimson eyes and noticed it was a girl with a long dress. Long sleeved. Decorative chains dangled here and there out f the pockets necklace.

That girl.

He gasped and jumped onto the balcony's edge. His leg hurt, yes, but he felt as though he needed to see that girl. He jumped off the balcony and landed on his good leg. Feeling a surge go through his left leg that he wasn't expecting. 'Maybe from impact with the ground' He thought. The pain grew and he yelped, falling and grabbing his pained leg. He shut his eyes tightly mentally begging for the pain to stop.

"Sir?" A voice asked. Shadow looked up and saw the black hedgehog girl leaning over to him. "Are you going to be all right?"

Shadow stared for a moment then nodded his head. She helped him get off the ground. "What'd you go and do that for?" She laughed. "Crazy ideas will do that to you" Shadow chuckled dusting his clothes off. "So you thought you were going to land in the pool?" She giggled. She her smile faded when she got to see Shadows full face.

"You..." Her eyes went wide, and her face became pale. She started backing away. Shadows ears went flat looking like a puppies when their master yells at them. He reached a hand to her and tried to grab her wrist. She ran off but didn't get very far with the log dress. She tripped on it and fell into Shadow arms.

"You okay?" The immortal asked. She struggled out of his arms, but found it to be useless. "Stop fighting me!" He yelled holding her arms tightly "I just want to talk!"

She soon gave up her attempt in running away and panting from the struggle. Shadow shown no signs of were down and turned her so she faced him. "Listen..." She said. Shadow shook his head "No, I need you to tell me who you are and what went on back at the mall!" He demanded. She looked as if she would burst into tears right then and there but she didn't. She constantly looked around as if she was being watched "I can't tell you anything...please just let me go!" She screamed in a pleading way.

There were voices heard in a distance shouting at one another. The girls struggle began in a more stronger way. "Let me go-"water in the pool exploded into the air only caused by one gunshot. Shadow lifted the girl into his arms and sped off cursing at the pain in his legs. Three other gunshots shot the wall Shadow had run along, missing the black hedgehog.

It seemed the only disruption that the ball dancers heard was Shadow dashing into the room with a loud slam opening of the large doors. Shadow panted and searched for Rouge, Sonic, anyone! His leg was making pain surpass his own limit.

"Shadow!" He heard Rouge call out and turned around to see Knuckles and herself running to him. "Rouge! We need to get her out of here, some ones after her, I know it!" Shadow explained. Rouge nodded as Sonic rushed over to them along with Tails, Cream and Amy. Sonic took the girl, who seemed to have fainted in Shadows speedy rush. Shadow held his hand on his head and felt his head spin. Luckily, Knuckles was there to catch him when he fell so that he wouldn't hurt his head more. The hedgehog heard the cries of his own name then fell into nothingness.

(Shadows POV)

"Is he going to be alright?" a males voice could be heard.

"Yes...he just has to stay off his leg now until it fully heals like I've been telling him to" A female voice spoke.

Where am I? What are they talking about? Who are these people? I opened my eyes barely. But even if I did the lights on the ceiling caused pain to my eyes, making them close again. I squinted and looked to what was touching my arm. Rouges gloveless hand was there.

"Look! He's waking up!" A small male voice sounded from the edge of the bed I seemed to be laying in.

I looked up at Rouge and she gave me a relieved smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I-" I groaned from the pain in my stomach. Rouge gave my arm a soft squeeze "Just rest and we'll ask questions later..." She said softly.

I watched as they all left the room whispering to one another or just staying quiet. Cream, the last to leave, glanced at me one more time before turning off the light and closing the door softly.

After a while of silence I wondered where the girl was. It seemed she was in some sort of trouble a while ago.

Suddenly, shifting noises under blanket covers on my couch in front of the window. I squinted to see who it was in the darkness, but my crimson eyes couldn't make out anything in the pitch black atmosphere. I tried to turn on my nightstand light but found it difficult when I knocked something onto the ground.

"W-who's there?" A small frightened female voice asked. I just sat in silence for a moment trying to recognize the voice.

"Who's.....there?" She said more demanding now.

"Sh-Shadow" I answered "And you are?"

"...that's none of your business..." She answered. Sounded like that stubborn echidna, but in a girl voice.

I rolled my eyes, not that anyone could see me.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"How about you say your name, so I know who the heck you are, and I'll answer your question..." I asked trying to reason with her. There was the slight annoyance of silence but she finally spoke after a short while of probably thinking.

"I-its Shade" She answered.

"Well....um....Shade...can you turn on this light over here?" I asked. She might be the only one in this room able to move. I heard footsteps coming towards me something sliding against a wall. She was probably using the wall as her guidance. With a small click sound the light gave off an orange and yellow glow, lighting up the room.

"Thanks" I said. I studied at her carefully and noticed she was the girl from my nightmares...now she's in my reality.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked sitting herself on my bed.

"Yes we met at the mall....don't you remember?" I asked surprised she asked such a question.

"Yes I remember that...but I think I've seen you a long time ago..." She looked curiously at me then shook her head "Probably from a dream or something..."

I looked up at her surprised. "You've had that dream to?"

"What dream?" She asked.

"Where your...." A mental picture of her bleeding with her soulless eyes made me falter. She looked at me with caring eyes and patted my hand.

"I know...but it's just a dream so there's nothing to worry about alright?" She said. But her eyes, as usual, told me that wasn't true. But I thought to keep myself shut till I knew the whole story of what was going on.

"Have you heard of the movie 'Prince of Egypt'?" She suddenly asked. I shook my head slightly. Then she sat looking down at the ground for a few seconds toying with her fingers. "Um...." She began "I haven't done this in a while but...can I sing a song from it?". I looked at her strangely. Why would she ask to do such a simple, yet ear braking, thing? I nodded and she sat up straight facing the window on the wall, and out into the moonlit sky.

/Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear/In are hearts a hopeful song we barely understood/ Now we are not afraid/Although we know there's much to fear/We were moving mountains long before we knew we could/There can be miracles...

Though I have never heard the song, I'd have to say that was a pretty good song. She continued the soft song and I drifted into the melodies warm voice. I could almost make out the background music. I closed my eyes as I listened to the last sentence of the song. Hearing the words 'Good night' before I fell unconscious.

End of chapter 1!

And I got a question.....how the heck do you use the chapters thing? I cant seem to get my next chapters in ;

Sonic: And someone please fetch a psychologist...

Me: glares You may be the worlds hero...but you're like a freakin monster to me!!!

Shadow: o.O?


End file.
